


Nocna obserwacja

by RainbowUnicorn



Series: Destielowe fluffo-erotyki [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean jako Perfekcyjna Pani domu, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Nocna obserwacja, Sesja bardzo, Sex, uczucia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas lubi patrzeć na Łowcę, kiedy ten śpi. Jednak co się stanie kiedy zostanie na tym przyłapany?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocna obserwacja

**Author's Note:**

> Powiem jedno. 
> 
> Jest sesja :D 
> 
> Nie betowane, za wszystki błędy z góry przepraszam.

Rozciągnięty na łóżku młody mężczyzna, spał w motelowym pokoju. Elektroniczny zegarek właśnie wyświetlił 3:27.  
Przez stare, wygryzione przez mole zasłony, wpadało czerwone światło neonów, rzucając na ściany niewyraźne cienie.  
Z parkingu dochodziły jeszcze przyciszone głosy ostatnich gości baru, zbierających się do wyjścia. 

Wysłużony materac skrzypnął złowrogo, uginając się pod ciężarem siadającej na nim postaci.  
W jednej chwili śpiący mężczyzna, obudził się i przygwoździł intruza do łóżka siadając na nim i przyciskając nóż do jego gardła.

\- Witaj Dean. - wychrypiał brunet.  
\- Cas! - Do jasnej cholery! - Winchester zwolnił uścisk na jego szyi i odłożył nóż na stolik. - Co ty tu robisz?!  
\- Ja... yyy... - Anioł za nic na świecie nie chciał się przyznać, że od kilku tygodni obserwuje go, gdy ten śpi. - no... yyy...  
\- Więc? - blondyn dalej przyciskał do go łóżka. 

Miał roztrzepane włosy, i jedynie czarne, luźne bokserki zakrywały jego nagość. Nie przeszło mu nawet przez myśl, żeby się ubrać, a w takim stroju tylko jeszcze bardziej dręczył bruneta.

\- Niemiałemcorobić,więcpomyślałem,żezTobąposiedzę. - słowa wyszły z jego ust szybciej, niż seria z karabinu. 

Zaraz po ich wypowiedzeniu, zrobił się czerwony i spuścił wzrok. Dopiero po chwili blondyn zorientował się, że cały czas przyciskał go biodrami do łóżka, uniemożliwiając ucieczkę. 

\- Jest środek nocy Cas. - Łowca potarł zaspane oczy. 

Zszedł z anioła i usiadł obok niego na łóżku.

\- Przepraszam. Pójdę już. - chciał się podnieść, ale poczuł uścisk na swoim nadgarstku.  
\- Nie! Zaczekaj! - Winchester złapał go za rękę. Sam nie wiedział co go podkusiło, ale nie chciał żeby Anioł zniknął. - To znaczy... nie musisz iść. - cofnął dłoń, widząc jego minę.  
Wstał i wrócił po chwili z dwoma puszkami piwa. - Trzymaj. - Dean zbytnio przechylił puszkę i zanim Cas ją chwycił całe piwo wylądowało na nim. 

\- Cholera! - Łowca poderwał się z łóżka i ruszył w stronę łazienki – Nie ruszaj się ok?  
Po chwili wrócił z mokrym ręcznikiem i nieudolnie zaczął wycierać bruneta.  
\- To nic nie da - mruknął Łowca – musisz to zdjąć. Trzeba to zaprać.* 

Łowca ostrożnie pomógł mu pozbyć się prochowca, i czekał cierpliwie, aż ten rozepnie guziki swojej białej koszuli. Mimowolnie śledził wzrokiem każdy jego ruch, zauważył, że kiedy zdejmował i odkładał krawat, lekko drżały mu dłonie. 

\- Dziękuję - Anioł uciekał wzrokiem na bok podając mu koszulę.  
Był nagi od pasa w górę, a świadomość, że Winchester na niego patrzy, wywołała na jego ciele gęsią skórkę. Objął się ramionami, chcąc chociaż odrobinę się zasłonić.  
\- Jeszcze spodnie. - głos blondyna był dziwnie zachrypnięty, zdziwiło go tak samo, jak słowa które padły z jego ust.  
\- Słucham? - Castiel spojrzał na niego przerażonym wzrokiem.  
\- Twoje spodnie. Oblałem je. Musisz je zdjąć. - Mówił powoli, nie odrywając wzroku, od siedzącego na łóżku anioła. - Proszę. - Podał mu jedną ze swoich czarnych koszulek. - Masz gęsią skórkę. Zimno Ci prawda? - podsuną mu ją bliżej.  
\- Trochę. - odpowiedział cicho, zawstydzony i starający się ukryć swoje uczucia.  
\- Więc zakładaj. - poczuł lekkie ukłucie, kiedy brunet zasłonił, swoje nagie ciało, tym kawałkiem materiału, ale w jego koszulce, z roztrzepanymi włosami wyglądał idealnie. - Jeszcze spodnie. - przypomniał mu delikatnie.

Castiel wstał z łóżka i starał się rozpiąć guzik garniturowych spodni, jednak jego dłonie drżały, a zbyt długa koszulka, jeszcze pachnąca łowcą, zdecydowanie nie pomagała mu w tym zadaniu. Zupełnie jak uparcie wpatrujący się w niego mężczyzna. 

\- Pomogę Ci – Dean odrzucił w bok jego ubrania, podszedł do niego jak zahipnotyzowany i sprawnie podadził sobie z zapięciem. 

Spodnie zsunęły się cicho na podłogę, a dłoń łowcy przypadkiem otarła się o krocze anioła, natrafiając na coś twardego. 

Castiel odskoczył jak oparzony, starając zasłonić się za długą (na jego szczęście) koszulką. 

\- Cas, czy ty... - Nie czekał na odpowiedź bruneta. Widział jak jego policzki płonął szkarłatem. Zbliżył się do niego uniemożliwiając mu ucieczkę. Musiał mieć pewność, że mu się nie wydawało. - Spójrz na mnie. - Chwycił go delikatnie za podbródek i zmusił do spojrzenia mu w oczy.  
\- Dean... proszę nie. - Było mu tak strasznie wstyd przed łowcą. Jego ciało wbrew woli, samo reagowało na jego obecność. Był przerażony faktem, że przez swoją słabość może stracić go na zawsze.

Gdyby nie przyszedł w nocy go zobaczyć, do niczego by nie doszło. Pragnienie zobaczenia śpiącego mężczyzny, było jednak zbyt silne, zwłaszcza od kiedy usłyszał jak ten wymawia jego imię przez sen. Przegrał z własną słabością i teraz musi ponieść konsekwencje. Dłoń blondyna powędrowała do sporego wybrzuszenia w bokserkach niższego mężczyzny, wywołując stłumiony jęk z jego ust. 

\- Dean... - Cały czas patrzył mu głęboko w oczy, szukając odpowiedzi. Poczuł jak łowca chwyta jego dłoń i pozwolił mu się poprowadzić.

Mężczyzna skierował ją na własne krocze. Coś sporego bardzo chciało się uwolnić i poczuć na sobie dotyk Anioła.  
Chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie tego co się dzieje. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. Dean reagował w ten sam sposób. 

\- Nie bój się. - zachrypiał nisko i powoli przysuwając swoją twarz do twarzy anioła i nie odrywając wzroku od jego błękitnych oczu, musnął jego usta swoimi. - Już dobrze. 

Gdyby nie silne, oplatające go ramiona mężczyzny, już dawno osunął by się na podłogę. Pozwolił się poprowadzić w ciemno, wprost do stojącego na środku pokoju łóżka. Po chwili czuł już jak ciało łowcy przygniata go całym swoim ciężarem do miękkiego materaca. 

Zadarł czarną koszulkę Led Zeppelin,którą przed chwilą mu pożyczył, całując jego umięśniony brzuch, kawałek, po kawałku. 

Po chwili całkowicie się jej pozbył, przysuwając swoje usta do ust rozpalonego teraz bruneta.

\- Nie będzie Ci na razie potrzebna. 

Dłonie łowcy błądziły po drżącym, rozpalonym ciele Anioła, z którego ust raz po raz wydobywały się ciche pojękiwania. Poznawał jego ciało milimetr po milimetrze, starając się zapamiętać każdy szczegół. Czuł przesuwające się po jego skórze, delikatne dłonie, od czasu do czasu wbijające lekko paznokcie w jego ciało. 

Castiel wydawał mu się idealny, chciał dotykać go i smakować wszędzie, natychmiast. Pieścił językiem płatek jego ucha, żeby po chwili, zsunąć się nim, aż do jego przyrodzenia. Podniósł się tylko na tyle, żeby pozbyć się zbędnych kawałków materiału dzielących go od rozkoszy posmakowania go w całości. Po chwili bokserki anioła wraz z jego własnymi, leciały w kąt pokoju, a jego oczom ukazała się całkiem pokaźnych rozmiarów erekcja. Usta łowcy natychmiast ją objęły, wyzwalając pierwsze krople spełnienia. 

Nie spodziewał się tego, ale jego smak wcale go nie odtrącał. Wręcz przeciwnie. Miał ochotę ssać go i lizać całą wieczność. Językiem zataczając delikatne kręgi na jego główce i smakując go w całości. Dłonie, mierzwiące jego włosy, zaciskające się na nich bezwiednie, doprowadzały go do szaleństwa. Nigdy nie pragnął żadnego mężczyzny dopóki nie poznał Castiela. Od tamtej pory anioł systematycznie zaprzątał jego myśli.

Oderwał się od niego, czując że jeśli tego nie zrobi, zakończy wszystko zbyt wcześnie. Powrócił językiem do jego ust, znacząc sobie wilgotną ścieżkę na jego ciele. Jego dłoń powędrowała w dół, rozchylając delikatnie rozpalone uda mężczyzny.

\- Dean zaczekaj. - Jego twarz znajdowała się milimetry od twarzy łowcy. - Dlaczego? - musiał wiedzieć zanim do czegoś dojdzie, i nie będzie można już tego cofnąć.  
\- Bo pragnąłem tego od bardzo, bardzo dawna. Nie wiedziałem tylko... nie byłem pewny czy ty... - Brunet przerwał mu pocałunkiem. Delikatność z jaką musnął jego usta działała na niego jak narkotyk.  
\- W takim razie nie chcę już dłużej czekać.  
\- Cas... - Blondyn, jęknął czując ciepłą dłoń zaciskającą się bezlitośnie na jego członku. Poruszającą się powoli w górę i w dół. 

Cas, złożył na jego ustach jeszcze jeden pocałunek, i powoli obrócił się, kładąc się na brzuchu.  
Każde miejsce którego dotykał Łowca, paliło go i dostarczało ogromnej rozkoszy. Chciał czuć na sobie jego usta i język, ale jeszcze bardziej zapragnął poczuć go w sobie. To pragnienie przyciągało go tutaj co noc, i właśnie teraz miało się spełnić. 

\- Cas... - Dean zaczął nieśmiało. - Czy ty już kiedyś...?  
\- Nie. - odpowiedział lekko przestraszony - A ty?  
\- Nie w ten sposób. - Pocałował go bardzo delikatnie w kark. - Będę to robił bardzo powoli dobrze? 

W odpowiedzi usłyszał ciche przytaknięcie. Poślinił palec i zbliżył go do jego wnętrza. Anioł poczuł jak wsuwa się do środka. Nie spodziewał się tak dużego bólu. Napiął mimowolnie wszystkie mięśnie, oddychając głęboko. Poczuł jak na plecach Łowca składa delikatne, uspokajające pocałunki. Po jego pośladkach sunęła jego dłoń, a palec powoli zaczął się poruszać, zastępując początkowy ból, wyjątkową przyjemnością. 

Wypełniał go coraz bardziej, aż jego palce zastąpiła jego pulsująca, twarda erekcja.  
Kiedy jego członek zanurzył się w ciele bruneta, ich ciała przeszył dreszcz. Ból rozdzierał go od środka, jednak niesamowicie mu się podobał. Wbrew logice, zamiast się go pozbyć, jego biodra coraz bardziej nacierały na twardego, gorącego penisa. Jego ruchy były szybkie i z każda chwilą coraz głębsze, dopóki nie poczuł, że wypełnia go całego. 

Ich ciała zgrały się w całość. Szybkie i nierówne oddechy wypełniły cały hotelowy pokój. Coraz głośniejsze jęki rozkoszy wyrywały się z ich gardeł, dłonie błądziły przyciskając do ciebie mocniej i mocniej rozpalone ciała.  
Wyszedł z niego czując nadchodzące spełnienie, przekręcił go szybkim ruchem na plecy i zamknął w dłoni oba ich członki. Cas wpił się w jego usta ze zwierzęcym pragnieniem. Po chwili ich brzuchy zdobiły ślady spermy. Przylgnęli do siebie, rozsmarowując ją wszędzie, a ich usta tym razem spokojniej złączyły się w pocałunku. 

Winchester objął go ramieniem i przykrył ich ciała kołdrą. 

Jego serce rozsadzało szczęście, kiedy Cas tulił się do niego. Chciał, żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. 

\- Dean... - Cas chciał powiedzieć łowcy o swoich uczuciach, o tym ile to dla niego znaczy, ale był wyczerpany.  
\- Ciii... śpij. - Pocałował go w roztrzepane czarne włosy. - Możesz powiedzieć mi rano.  
Na ustach Anioła pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, zanim odpłynął w krainę snów.  
Dean spojrzał jeszcze raz na śpiącego w jego ramionach mężczyznę i był już pewny, że w taki sposób chce zasypiać do końca swoich dni.

**Author's Note:**

> * trzeba to zaprać xD – Dean jako Perfekcyjna Pani domu <3


End file.
